Our Love Child
by klrob
Summary: Sam and Danny were having an affair until Sam left town. Now, a new woman named Liz returns to Amity Park with her British best friend, Scarlett, and her daughter that looks a lot like Danny. And why does "Liz" remind everyone of Sam? PERMANENT HIATUS


A/N: It's my new fanfic! Just an idea I've had in my head for while now…and there was no Phantom Planet before this! The characters are completely out of character, but I guess it's a decent story…

* * *

**Our Love Child**

Danny walked to Sam's house in a hurry. He figured it would look suspicious if he turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, in the middle of a street. The two had been "together" for a month now. They were only following their feelings for each other that grew into list as they grew up. So they weren't officially together. _For now, _noted the halfa. At this moment, Fanny ran the rest of the way.

Danny walked through Sam's door, intangibly, and the smell of freshly baked cookies hit him. The Manson's maid, Ilene, walked through the kitchen door hat connected the kitchen and the foyer. "Hello, Dan-nay," she said with her strong Irish accent. "Hello, Ilene. How are you?" Danny replied as he took a cookie off the plate she was carrying.

"Good. Miz Samantha iz upstairz."

"Thanks. Have a good day," and with that, Danny left her on a good note.

**SAM POV (if you could even call it that. it's considered 3****rd**** person limited I guess)**

Sam head was in between her knees after she read the result. She couldn't breathe, her face was flushed and dripping sweat. Sam picked her head up and looked over at the counter. All she could see was pink…the color filled her vision. Her hand, with a mind of its own, traveled to her abdomen that now housed an unborn child. _This is what I get for loving…but I will take of Danny's and my baby. _Sam's mind returned to reality as she heard the knock on the door, obviously Danny, since no one else would knock as urgently as he did.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny questioned through her door.

"Danny, I really need to talk to you…"Sam opened the bathroom door and faced him. Danny took her hands in his and told her, "Sure, whatever you want to." Sam took a deep breath and slowly removed her hands from Danny's, trying to savor the feeling of his skin against hers. She looked down at the floor and quietly stated, "Danny, we need to end this…torrid affair."

_Please tell me that didn't sound as bad as I thought it did…_Sam looked up with shock clearly evident on her face as she heard Danny burst out laughing. "That…was…really…funny…Sam…no, seriously…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Danny, I was serious about what I said…" Danny's face turned serious and retorted, "You don't mean that. Look at me and say that to my face. If you can do that, I'll leave."

Sam looked up with an invisible look of pain on her face and stated, "Daniel James Fenton, you and I need to end this affair we've been having for the past few months."

"Sam you don't mean that…"

"But I do," she insisted. "Please…just leave me alone…" Danny walked towards the door, but stopped as he was about to walk out. "Sammy, please…"

"Just leave, Danny! I never want to see you again!" Danny looked at Sam one last time and walked out of her life.

* * *

**3 years later (Sam is Liz here…you'll understand later into this)**

** "**LIZZY! WHERE ARE YO?"

Liz groaned and took the pillow off her face. "What do you want, Scarlett?" Scarlett poked her head in and smiled. "Good to see you're up! Let's go! You know what day it is…" Scarlett sang in a sing-song voice.

"No, I don't, Scar…"

"It's our movie night! Time to drop Annie off over at Gracie's house. You DO want to say goodbye to your own daughter, right?"

This got Liz to stand straight up and ran upstairs to fetch her 3-year-old daughter, Annalisa Lillian Manson. She had been living in England for all of Annie's pregnancy and life, next door to her grandmother's sister, Gracie Manson. Her parents accepted Liz's decision of moving to England when she told them she was pregnant. Liz just thought it was because she was going to ruin their lives and reputations if she stayed in Amity.

In England, Sam changed her name to her middle name, Elizabeth. Only Scarlett O' Richards, her new best friend, knew the real story of Samantha Elizabeth Manson, and only a small portion at that.

Liz moved into Annie's room and found her playing dress-up with her princess outfits. "Hi mum. Do you wanna pway dwess-up wif me?" Annie, growing up around the English, had the slightest English accent. "No, babe. I came to take you to Aunt's house." Annie seemed to ponder this, then cutely shook her head. "No tanks. I wanna stay and pway wif you and Scawl." Liz smirked when Annie used her nickname for Scarlett.

Liz easily her daughter up and stated, "How about you take your pretty princess clothes to Aunt's and she can play with you?"

Annie nodded quickly and smiled. "Okay!" Liz put Annie down on her bed and began to put the dresses into a trunk. "No! I don't want that one, I want this one!" was heard throughout the fairly large townhouse. After Liz finished packing for Annie, the two girls walked next door to Gracie's humble abode. After a long period of good-byes, Liz walked back to her own house and dropped onto her couch next to Scarlett. "So, what are the movies de jour?"

"I was thinking a little Japanese anime if that's okay…"

"Scarlett, you know who I am right?"

"Yes you're Samantha Elizabeth Manson, queen of all things Japanese related in this bloody place we call England," stated Scarlett as she went off on a tangent.

"So you know that I would DIE if I couldn't watch another Japanese anime, right?"

"So Japanese anime it is?" questioned Scarlett with a sly look on her face and the obvious answer in her head.

"No, I wanted to watch the High School Musical trilogy. Of course we're watching some Japanese anime!" The two women laughed, and the movie began…

* * *

**A couple of hours later…**

The phone rang in the middle of the third movie, Slayers, and the two women groaned. Scarlett paused the movie as Liz picked up the phone. "Hello?" Liz asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Sammy? Is that you?" The nasally voice was easily recognized as Pamela Manson's. "Mother, first of all, I told you its Elizabeth now. What is it? You're early for your weekly call…"

"It's your father, Lizzy…He's quite sick, and the doctors say he's dying…He wanted to see you and Annie before he had the chance to die…"Her mother paused here to add in a sob. "Mom. Mom, calm down. I'll get Annie tomorrow and we'll down within the next day."

"Oh thank you, Samantha." Liz was so aroused by the news of her father that she let her mother call her Samantha, her true name. The two exchanged a couple more words before hanging up, and Liz turned to Scarlett. "My father is dying, and I need to go back down to Amity Park with Annie."

"Not without backup, you're not!"

"Scar, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Lizzy, it means I'm coming with you! That bastard Danny Fenton is still there, meaning that you need an alibi in case you decide to kill him. I'll even help you clean up the body!"

"I never say this enough, Scar, but you are THE best friend in the freaking world!"

"One, did I hear you just say a word that could easily be turned into a cuss word? That's the third time since I met you! And two, tell me something I don't know," Scarlett simply stated.

* * *

A/n: That was the first chapter of an idea that was running through my head since I read this one story. I'm going to update my other 2 stories really soon, I will seriously try! R&R please!

Next Chapters: Expect to see some of the history you missed with Sam/Liz (that's ironic since they're both characters from a show I watch and their archenemies…) and Annie's childhood. Liz and Danny will come face-to-face. Maybe a little of Scarlett's mysterious past as well. Will Scarlett and Liz have to clean up any dead bodies? And maybe a little Tucker…

Diclaimer: I don't anything in this story but the idea, Gracie, Scarlett, and Annie. I guess you could say that I own Liz in the most distant way possible, but I wouldn't.

-yankeesgeek2.0 (I just learned Yankees means bitch in Japanese haha)

"_Ever stop to think and forget to start again?"_


End file.
